


Punishment (or d'Artagnan is reckless)

by stellecraft



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7699372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellecraft/pseuds/stellecraft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athos is frustrated by d'Artagnan's recklessness and remembers how he and Porthos managed to teach Aramis not to be reckless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment (or d'Artagnan is reckless)

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I get bored at work and have far too long to do nothing and spend it talking with RisingQueen2.

       The first time it had happened Athos had thought it was an accident. The second time it happened Athos guessed that d'Artagnan was being his usual impulsive self. The third time it happened Athos was completely convinced that d'Artagnan had no self-preservation. D'Artagnan had been leaving his perfectly defensible positions to attack very much like the first time they had fought together to prove Athos's innocence. Athos settled at his desk, they were stationed in an actual abandoned town and he had and actual desk for once, and looked up at Porthos.

       "He's going to get himself killed. I swear he learned the head over heart lesson with LaBarge." Porthos sighed as Athos pinched the bridge of his nose.

       "How did we teach Aramis to stop being so reckless after Savoy?"

       "I think we spanked him then fucked the living daylights out of him." Athos eyed his desk speculatively. "This should hold his weight shouldn't it." Porthos studied the desk and nodded.

       "Should I do the spanking?"

       "No. I'll do it. Privilege of rank." Athos walked to the door of the house and slammed it open. The men at the campfire jumped and got to their feet, sensing that their captain was in a mood. "D'Artagnan. In my office now!" He waited until the other man had passed him and glared at the rest of the musketeers. "Only interrupt if it’s an emergency." He slammed the door shut, hearing laughter from his men. He turned to find d'Artagnan leaning against the edge of his desk, grinning.

       "Captain. To what do I owe the honor?"

       "I thought you learned head over heart with the LaBarge incident. Now you're being reckless. I intend to punish you for it." He nodded to Porthos who spun d'Artagnan around, pressing his upper body to the desk with a hand at his neck. He kicked d'Artagnan's legs apart and yanked the man' pants and smallclothes down. Porthos moved to the other side of the desk and pressed on both of d'Artagnan's shoulders, effectively pinning him to the desk. Athos stepped up and rubbed d'Artagnan's ass with his gloved hand. He stripped the glove off with his teeth and landed a hard slap on his ass. D’Artagnan yelped and Porthos pressed him down harder. Athos gave him nine more hits and soothed the red skin with his hand.

       “Have you learned your lesson love?” Athos reached for the oil Porthos was passing him and slicked up his fingers. He pressed one against d’Artagnan’s entrance and the man pulled away slightly. “You got your punishment. Now let’s add some pleasure to make the lesson stick.” He pressed the tip of one finger in and felt d’Artagnan shudder. Porthos hands let go of d’Artagnan’s shoulders and ran soothing hands over his back. Athos pressed the finger in deeper and began to pump it gently. When d’Artagnan was relaxed enough he added the second finger and crooked them to press against the other man’s prostate. He felt d’Artagnan relax instantly as the pleasure ran through him. Athos finished preparing d’Artagnan and slicked himself up, sliding in. He felt d’Artagnan tense up and stilled.

       “Oh love you’re so tight. We’ve been neglecting you since Aramis left. Have you been throwing yourself into danger constantly to get our attention?” Athos began to thrust shallowly as d’Artagnan nodded. Once he was certain d’Artagnan was ready he pulled out nearly the entire way and slammed back in, grazing the other man’s prostate. The feeling of d’Artagnan clenching around him with each thrust was too much and he felt himself hitting his peak before he could get the other man off. He pulled out when he was finished and Porthos stepped up, dropping his pants and smallclothes. Porthos gently rolled d’Artagnan onto his back on the desk and completely removed d’Artagnan’s pants and smallclothes. Porthos slicked himself up and slid in, drawing a long moan from d’Artagnan. Athos watched in appreciation as Porthos pounded into d’Artagnan hard. D’Artagnan moaned with every thrust and pressed back as much as Porthos’ hands on his hips would allow him. Athos reached out and began to jerk d’Artagnan off and the man came with a moan of their names. Porthos stilled, buried deep and pressed kisses to d’Artagnan’s shoulders as he came with a low moan. Porthos pulled out and lifted d’Artagnan, depositing him on Athos’ bedroll. He got dressed and slipped outside to grab d’Artagnan’s things. Athos turned d’Artagnan over and began to clean him with a damp cloth, wincing as he saw blood.

       “Love, did we hurt you?”

       “No. It was wonderful. I don’t think I’ll be able to ride tomorrow, though.” Athos turned d’Artagnan back over and brushed the hair out of his face.

       “All I expect you to do tomorrow is rest. We all need a day to rest, mend armor, etc.” He looked up as Porthos walked back in and spread the other two bedrolls out. He handed a bowl of food to d’Artagnan who took it and began to eat it with gusto.

       “The men asked if we were going to spend tomorrow here as well captain.” Athos ran his fingers through d’Artagnan’s hair and nodded.

       “I want him to rest. He’s going to be sore tomorrow.”

       “I’ll let the men know.” Porthos went outside again. He came back in with a wineskin which he handed to Athos. “They’ll arrange guard watches and figure out who’s doing chores tomorrow. They told me that we should take care of the whelp and that they hoped his learned his lesson.” D’Artagnan blushed and Porthos grinned.

       “I learned it. No more being reckless. Use my head.” D’Artagnan looked down sheepishly. Athos settled next to him and pulled him in to rest against his shoulder.

       “Good. If you want something from us just ask.”

 

* * *

 

 

       The three of the dropped into the mortar hole as cover. The first chance he got Athos threw himself from his cover, grabbed a horse, and rode up to see the general about the promised arms. When he didn’t get a response he liked he rode back down and rejoined his men. He dropped back into the mortar hole with Porthos and d’Artagnan, ignoring d’Artagnan’s look of disapproval.

       “The only way out of this is to take out that cannon.” D’Artagnan turned to peer out of their cover.

       “We need a plan.” Porthos looked to Athos as d’Artagnan shifted. D’Artagnan pushed himself up and broke from cover.

       “Attack.” Porthos tried to grab him but d’Artagnan easily avoided him.

       “I hate it when he does that.” They followed after him. Athos made a mental note that d’Artagnan needed another lesson in head over heart and threw himself into battle. He would make sure to punish d’Artagnan properly if they all survived this.

 

* * *

 

 

       Aramis heard noises coming from the captain’s office. He knew that d’Artagnan, Athos, and Porthos had gone upstairs earlier. He slipped into the office and closed the door silently. He turned when he heard the smack of flesh striking flesh and a moan. D’Artagnan was spread over the desk, his pants and smallclothes down around his ankles. Porthos was pressing down on his shoulders, preventing him from moving. As Athos spanked him again, d’Artagnan tried to move his hips and get friction on his cock. Porthos prevented him from moving even an inch. Athos looked up and met Aramis’ eyes. Aramis stalked forward and ran a gloved hand over the redness on d’Artagnan’s ass.

       “This reminds me of my own punishments for recklessness. Though if I remember correctly mine ended with Porthos in my ass and Athos in my mouth.” He stepped up to d’Artagnan’s head and ran his fingers through the man’s hair. “What did you do to warrant punishment of this type from your captain?”

       “I ran out of cover recklessly and would have gotten killed if it weren’t for them going after me.” Aramis whistled and tugged d’Artagnan’s hair in his own rebuke.

       “Have you learned your lesson then?”

       “Probably not. I haven’t learned it in the past.”

       “Cheeky little brat.” Aramis glanced at Athos who nodded. “Let’s put that mouth to good use then.” He opened his laces and pulled his cock out, brushing it against d’Artagnan’s lips. D’Artagnan opened his mouth and took Aramis’ cock in. Aramis moaned and pressed in further. He tugged d’Artagnan’s hair as the man’s hands came up to rest on his.

       “The signal that means he needs to stop is still the same.” Athos handed Porthos the oil and the man began to prepare d’Artagnan. “D’Artagnan you need to get Aramis off with your mouth and then you can get me off with your mouth.” He watched as d’Artagnan made more effort, moaning as Porthos fingers brushed his prostate, then pulled Aramis into a sloppy kiss. He swallowed the moan Aramis made when Porthos slid into d’Artagnan and d’Artagnan moaned around him. He pulled away to watch d’Artagnan shove Aramis’ pants and small clothes to the floor and press a finger to the other man’s entrance. Aramis tensed as he came into d’Artagnan’s mouth then pulled away to lie on the bed. Athos stepped up and undid his laces. He tangled his fingers in d’Artagnan’s hair as the other man began bobbing right away. He took more of Athos into his mouth each time and reached for the vial of oil Porthos had left by his hip. When he got it he slicked up one finger and pressed it inside Athos who swore. D’Artagnan grinned up at him around his mouthful and began to press against Athos’ prostate, rubbing gently. Athos moaned and lasted a few more bobs before he came.

       “Porthos he’s all yours.” Athos joined Aramis on the bed and let out a stifled moan as Aramis’ hands began to rub the knots out of his shoulders. He watched as Porthos turned d’Artagnan onto his back and began to thrust hard, pummeling d’Artagnan’s prostate. The other man let out a moan of Porthos’ name and came. Porthos growled and thrust deep a few more times before the clenching of d’Artagnan’s ass made him cum as well. He pulled out and grabbed a cloth, dampening it slightly, before he cleaned d’Artagnan up, murmuring praise to the other man. He carried d’Artagnan to the bed, settling him between Aramis and Athos. Porthos slid in behind Athos and wrapped his arm around his waist.

       “What was the lesson pup?”

       “Head over heart.”

 


End file.
